Twisted Perspectives
by Prixxel
Summary: Genji must come to terms with his cyborg body, Reaper has to accept what he is, and Mercy needs to realize that saving lives won't always bring good. Genji X Mercy shipping
1. Prologue

**INTRODUCTION: Welcome to my little profile :) This is my first attempt at fanfiction, just a way to get the random story ideas I get sometimes out of my head. I always had this urge to write after reading such amazing fanfics like Invisible Ties. Although I'm a very heavy procrastinator so this urge didn't have the chance to spring up 2 years later. Please enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this fanfiction. All characters and such are the property of Blizzard. Please don't sue me.**

 **Author note: Thank you LolWurt for the first review, it feels great that someone took the time out of their day to review my first work. Although I feel really stupid now missing a big part of lore with the chipped blue sword in Hanamura . Here's the reworked prologue/Chapter 1. Thank you so much for the pointer, I love you and hate you right now man I feel so embarrassed :x. I might put up the old chapter 1 later, I'm not sure yet as I feel this part is a great improvement.**

" _I have nowhere to run, blood gushes out of the slash on my chest. At this rate, I'm going to bleed to death before Hanzo even finds me."_

"Damn," I muttered to myself, "Out of all the places to hide it has to be the place that corners me and has a fucking huge climb down if I want to risk escape."

"Not the greatest of position to be in."

Suddenly I hear footsteps around the corner and sense Hanzo's presence.

"Is this the man father raised you to be Genji? Always running away from people and responsibilities?!" he taunted.

I'm waiting around the corner focusing all my senses on his position hoping that my katana will hit.

"I wasn't raised a warrior Hanzo, but a ninja."

I throw several shurikens and a smoke bomb as a decoy. I jump on him hoping to at least land a blow before I die, but my strike is stopped abruptly. Hanzo and I are stuck in a deadlock trying to force the other to give in. I feel my body getting weak from the blood loss, and before I know it I'm on the floor swept down by a low kick from Hanzo. My speed can't even get an advantage on Hanzo's defense. I'm easily pushed away and get a cut on my arm for the trouble.

"Just know that you brought this upon yourself brother."

"Your warrior honor, as well as the elders, can kiss my ass prick"

"Enough with the insults!" Hanzo yelled. "At the very least die like a man."

I unload my worst string of insults to piss him off even more, if I'm going to die I'm going to cause as much pain to that son of a bitch as I can.

I can visibly see Hanzo's face getting more and more furious for every word I speak. I'm kicked away and I think I hear a rib crack. I land near the edge of the balcony and violently throw up.

"I've had enough! It's time to die Genji, and no amount of petty insults is going to change that."

I dash forwards as fast as I can not caring about how much this will strain my wounds, blood gushes out of me like a fountain I throw blood into his eyes as I strike Hanzo on his upper right chest effectively giving him a major wound. At the very least I can die happy now.

"You dare do this in a duel Genji? Where is the honor father taught you?!"

"Never had a thing with honor, all it seems to do is make people into stubborn assholes. You and the elders are a prime example."

"That's the last straw Genji, insulting honor itself nothing can redeem you now!"

I'm on full alert now, something feels off. I try my best to stay standing and assume a defensive stance. I can feel death looming around the corner.

"Ryū ga waga teki o kurau!" shouted Hanzo.

A blue dragon then flew from Hanzo's tattoo and circled around his blade. Hanzo lifted his blade above his shoulder vertically, assuming the in no kamae stance.

" _Fuck, when did Hanzo learn to unleash the dragon? No matter how much I practiced and trained I could never get the slightest part of a dragon come out."_

"Your time has come," Hanzo said.

"Given enough effort, I have no doubt you could have achieved this too brother," Hanzo said, "But you did nothing with your talent! You shame the Shimada clan with your ways!"

For the first time in this fight, Hanzo takes the initiative and charges in. I retreat further and further until he pushes me against a pillar. I try and low kick him to gain some space, but the blue dragon suddenly extended from his sword and cuts off my foot. I lose my footing and fall on the floor covered in a massive pile of blood.

 _"Shit, that dragon practically gives Hanzo double the range and lets his sword bend? That's the first time I ever saw anything like that. There's not a single record on a dragon like that."_

"Impressed?" Hanzo asked. "There's a reason why we never taught you how to properly use the genetic photon light bending, it requires a clear mind and conscience. Something that you clearly do not have."

I have nothing to say at this point, if I extend this pointless chit-chat any further I'm going to bleed to death before Hanzo even strikes. It's all or nothing at this point. I put both hands on my sword, and throw it with all the strength I have left. I put a shuriken between my teeth, and get up. I pounce on him like an animal. I aim to slit his throat with the shuriken and hope he dodges right.

He never dodged.

" _A feint! Shit!"_

In an instant, Hanzo cuts off my arm and leg. I fall to the floor dying. As my consciousness slowly fades, I hear Hanzo's final words.

"You do not even deserve a grave."

Those are the final words I hear as I'm kicked off the balcony.


	2. Chapter 1

I sigh, who thought a Blackwatch post could be so boring? Seemed pretty badass to me, fight for good using not so good methods. I eye the bottle of liquor I have in my bag, but reluctantly refuse to take a sip of the alcohol. Duty and orders come first, blah, blah, blah. How's a cowboy supposed to be a badass doing recon? At least give me some jerky if I'm going to look the part. I've been eating nothing but stale military bread rations, I'm just dying to dole out some action. Bored I contact HQ to make a report.

"Jesse Mcree here reporting to HQ, hour is high noon on the other side of the world, nothing has still happened in Shimada castle,"

"Reyes here, for gods sake stop reporting useless information to HQ when you're bored Mcree, next time you do something stupid like that I'm kicking you out of Blackwatch."

Your typical day scouting. I'm sitting back in the chair I set up for myself against regulations, pull out my phone, and start flipping through tweetir.

"Ronald Drumpf's up to no good again, what's this about building a photon light wall that vaporizes any Mexican gangs that walk through it?" I skeptically read, "Oh and Mexico is going to pay for it too, who elected this foolish orange as president?"

I'm absolutely done with all the drama and B.S on Tweetir, so I decide to do my job properly and observe the balcony.

I see nothing and stare there for another fifteen minutes before my patience starts wearing thin. I start pulling my phone out of my pocket when I suddenly see a flash of orange and green go around the corner. The suspicious person then proceeds to go behind a pillar and stares at the stairs as if waiting for something.

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me?" I muttered.

One moment he's running on the stairs, the next he's behind a pillar? Almost like teleportation, except you can just barely track the movement.

"Must be some bullshit ninja thing," I said to myself.

All I know is that you wouldn't see that in a cowboy movie. I adjust my binoculars, he's critically injured to boot.

"Giant slash on his chest, cuts all over, wounds are fresh. What kind of dog fight was he in?"

Then I notice the hair, it's orange. Quickly I grab my records on the Shimada clan and find the page on Genji Shimada, easily recognizable from the stupid hair.

"Youngest son of the Shimada head... As well as a notorious play boy. He looks like a carrot, and skilled in ninja arts." I read aloud.

"Pfft, ninja's would never stand a chance against cowboys. I bet any Hollywood director would make it so the cowboys win in a movie. It's clearly a no brainer."

"For the love of god Jesse! I don't want comparisons between cowboy and ninja, I want information so give me some fucking information!" Reyes practically exploded over the radio.

"Oh... heh that was on?" I responded

"No soldier, I was just watching cowboys fight ninjas in front of me wondering who would win," Reyes sarcastically replied. "Just please do your post properly."

"Oh shit, I totally forgot!"

"What was that soldier?"

"There's a huge ass dog fight on the balcony of Shimada castle, Genji is confirmed fighting there with critical injuries," I reported.

"Report this kind of shit first Mccree! I didn't let you into Blackwatch for no god damn reason!"

"Sorry sir, but I think I could work better if I had better rations next time, and maybe some better wifi connection. These stale heaps of junk and 3 terabytes just ain't cuttin' it. " I said innocently.

"..."

"But it does seem there is some infighting going on in that family, can we get a couple family members to visit and get us some juicy gossip on the locals?"

"Affirmative they'll be there in 3 minutes sharp."

I light a cigar and open the bottle of whiskey before taking a sip.

"Oh yeah that's the good stuff," I say happily, "I've done all I really can at this point."

I sit down and enjoy the fight. Now I'm no samurai but the fight between the two of them was amazing. Steel against steel, one second they strike, the next they're on defense. It looks cool but I bet if I was fighting them they'd just have a bullet through the head. Hell what could swords do against guns? What are they going to do, utilize secret bullshit ninja arts and deflect my bullets back at me?

" _Heh, like that would ever happen.."_

I notice a couple of people on a building closer to Shimada castle placing down their equipment and a laser microphone for the radio. I whistle,

"State of the art too, uses long range light beams against a window to detect the vibrations made by their talking, which is reflected back at us."

I boot up the radio and wait for the sound. All I hear is a lot of static, I take my gun out of the holster and look at the team setting up. I pretend I'm in an old western duel, hands open, arms at the side, staring at them with a slightly lowered back. I see the fresh blood looking at me warily, and see the sweat forming on their brows as if out of fear. I chuckle as I sit back down. I smother my cigar and light a new one, sucking in and puffing out the smoke.

" _Must be a new recruit panicking on recon of all things."_ I thought to myself.

I sigh, "Young'uns these days, just signing up for past glory not knowing what the world really is like."

I had to deal with all sorts of busts and heists back in Deadlock. Can't even count nor think to remember the amount of people I killed when I was a teenager to feed the family back in the slums. They're lucky they're getting paid for doing the same things I did and getting praise for it.

I sigh again, "Pointless to keep thinking about it."

A sudden sound of steel clashing against steel wakes me up from my thoughts. I really should focus on the job and not about things I couldn't change from the past.

" _Never had a thing with honor, all it seems to do is make people into stubborn assholes. You and the elders are a prime example."_

" _That's the last straw Genji, insulting honor itself nothing can redeem you now!"_

"Oh?" I exclaimed. "Looks like the playboy is getting punished for his naughty deeds."

"Mccree here, I have prime intel on the fight."

"Reyes here, please relay it forwards over."

"Genji is being killed by Hanzo for his playboy attitude, may I suggest something commander?"

"What is it soldier?" Commander Reyes replied.

"I''m guessing he has a fair amount of hate towards his family now, if we can save him..."

"I see where you're getting at Mccree, I like it."

"It's nothing sir, but Genji is in really rough condition here," I exclaimed. "We may have to send an expert like Mercy onto the field, normal first aid won't do a thing in the state he's in."

"Got it, luckily Mercy is currently in east Asia, it shouldn't take her more than ten minutes to get there if we bribe Vishkar to set up a teleporter for us."

"How do I keep Genji alive until Mercy gets there?"

"Put him into cryostasis, stop the bleeding somehow, anything to buy time."

"Roger that sir, Mccree signing off."

Well looks like recon time is over, time for the action I always wanted. I jump up and proceed to get to the bottom floor of the building where I parked my motorcycle.

It looks like the Shimada's in the building were not expecting a cowboy to suddenly walk off the top floor, and truth be told I can't blame them I jumped onto the building from the one right next to it. So I can't really blame them if they didn't see me.

They're panicking and looking down at their waists trying to find where their guns are. I scoff,

"Amateurs all of them, not a single one of them has any experience. Easy prey for me."

I shoot all the lights in the floor of the building and remember every single person and their position .When the building turns dark in the dark Japanese sky, I roll on the floor while reloading my gun, and fire.

I turn on my lighter to give myself a light, every single person on the floor has a bullet through the head.

"Heh, haven't lost my touch I see." I exclaimed.

I throw my cigar on the ground near some stationary which catches fire, I walk out of the building lighting a new cigar.

"You know what?" I said, "Just for good measure."

I'm probably going to make the news, but just to go off with a bang. I throw a couple of grenades and incendiaries in the building. They blow up and the building slowly sets on fire, while the grenades damage the support beams of the building. The building crumbles to pieces behind me while on fire, I walk away slowly like a badass while exhaling smoke from my cigar.

"Daaamn, I'm one badass motherfucker.," I coolly say as I walk away.

I walk across the street with my hat covering my face and spot my jet-black motorcycle.

"There she is," I said.

I take off the cowboy hat reluctantly, and put on the helmet.

I sigh, "Safety first."

I insert the key turn it, squeeze the clutch lever, and press the start button waiting for it to start up. As my motorcycle starts up I rev it up and ride off in the quiet village.

"Let's go Ebony!" I yelled, "Time for us to save a ninja."


	3. Chapter 2

"Finally some fun," I say relaxed riding down on the highway on route to Shimada castle.

I love the feeling of wind blowing against my face as I ride down the road, I'm speeding but police aren't going to catch up to me anytime soon. Even if they did catch up to me in my modified motorcycle, there ain't any way they can use force to arrest me.

As I ride my motorcycle down the road I get some comms from the person who took my post.

"Is this the cowboy?"

"Yes indeed it is, what can I do for you on this lovely evening?"

"Just reporting that Genji Shimada has fallen off the east side of Hanamura castle. He's probably on the streets below, but do it make it quick will you?" He asked, "We don't want authorities to get him first."

"Roger, I'll be there faster than a horse on steroids."

"Just get it done Mccree."

"No need to tell me that twice, I'm on my way," I say, "Mccree signing off."

I'm heading to the wrong side of Shimada castle so I decide to make a little detour, I eye the bridge ahead keenly.

"Yes, that'll do fine," I say happily.

As I'm nearing the bridge I look to the right and notice the nearest car was about eight seconds away from arriving to my current position.

"Heh, child's play," I boasted to no one in particular.

I pull up the handles of the motorcycle and do a wheelie when I near the bridge. I drift towards the left and pull up with all my strength nearing the railing of the bridge. I push down and I fall front end first.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" I cheered in excitement.

As I'm falling I shift my weight to the back and pull up on the handles so I land rear end first. I hear honking and the screeching of brakes behind me but I don't care, I maintain the wheelie for a couple seconds just for fun. I hear an angry man swearing in Japanese behind me and I floor it.

"Heh, that was awesome," I say to myself.

I crank up my motorcycle to full speed and ride further on into the dark Japanese night.

* * *

"All right now what's so important that you have to drag me to this random city alley"? A menacing man with bulging muscles and an eye patch over his right eye asked.

"Sorry boss but a man just fell out of the sky!" A goon apologized.

"What's this about a man falling out of the sky?" The menacing man asked skeptically, "Do you think I'm a little kid?"

"We're absolutely serious boss!" The goon replied.

"Look, look!" A different goon yelled, "Right around this corner there's a man missing an arm and leg!"

"Just let him die for gods sake, what's the need to bring me here for a dying.." The menacing man stopped speaking abruptly, "Holy shit that's Genji Shimada!" He yelled.

"From the Shimada clan"? A goon asked bewildered.

"Good catch boys!" The menacing man laughed heartily, "He's a direct descendant he is!"

"So that means..."? A younger goon trailed off when he saw his superiors face explode out of anger.

"You fool!" The menacing man yelled punching the younger goon in the gut, "He's a part of the main branch, do you have any idea how much ransom he'll be worth?!"

The younger goon vomited on the floor, "Ah... boss is so... smart," he said in between his puking.

"You're damn right I am!" The menacing man said clearly enjoying the praise, "I hope you learned to be smarter in this gang otherwise there'll be more trouble."

"Right... yes sir, definitely sir," The young goon said miserably after puking out his dinner he had two hours before.

"Quick, carry him!" The menacing man ordered, "He's definitely tough as a main clan member, but we still need to hurry to keep him alive for ransom."

And so the menacing man and his foolish subordinates ended up carrying Genji's body into their a couple blocks away warehouse.

"Quick, quick, put his body in the cryostasis station." The menacing man ordered.

The goons quickly responded by carrying Genji's body to the cylinder cryostasis station.

"Ironic," the menacing man chuckled, "Advertised as a device to stop aging, and all it was good for was hiding drugs."

The goons chuckled as well in the hopes of earning some favor with their boss.

"Ah shit I forgot to remove the drugs from that station," The menacing man exclaimed, "We need out hostage as safe as possible."

The menacing man looked around and spotted five goons that looked able bodied.

"Hey, you five playing poker in the back!" The menacing man yelled, "Get your asses over here!"

The muscular goons in the back looked shocked as they thought the boss couldn't see them gambling. Of course, they were in plain sight, but they didn't know that. They quickly ran forwards to minimize their losses.

"Sorry boss," The biggest goon said apologetically, "What do you want us to do?"

"Lift this cryostasis station," the menacing man ordered.

"Ugh, cryostasis station lifting again"? A goon said in the back.

"Who said that?!" The menacing man screamed, spit flying out of his mouth.

The muscular goons in front moved away quickly scared, revealing the trembling goon.

"DO. YOU. WANT. TO. DIE."? The menacing man asked furiously pausing at every word, "We're about to get the biggest paycheck of our lives!"

"S-s-s-s..orry boss," The goon mumbled trembling.

"No fucking complaining, or I'll come over and finish you myself," The menacing man threatened, "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" the goon yelled out of fright, "I'm so sorry sir!"

"Hmph," The menacing man snorted.

Panicked the group quickly lifted the station and took out the packets of drugs they left in. The reason why these cryostasis stations were such great ways to hide drugs was because of how heavy they were. It took 6 able bodied men just to lift it, just to access the compartment below that was supposed to hold "Fragrances". Another reason why they were so useful was that you could circulate the drugs if worst came to worse and filter them out of the water in the cryostasis station later.

Exhausted the group of goons sat down and started wiping the sweat off their brows. The strongest was panting his back against a wall, the weakest was lying on the ground gasping for air.

"What are you idiots doing!" The menacing man screamed at them, "Put the drugs into another cryostasis station your job isn't even done yet!"

Panicked the group of goons got up immediately and started working right away lifting another cryostasis station and put the drugs in. By the time they were finished three were unconscious, one was lying down gasping for breath and the last goon still had his fingers stuck in the station. Quickly his friends helped out and lifted the station, freeing his fingers but didn't realize he was unconscious so he fell on his head and got a concussion.

"What does a man have to do to get them to work..." The menacing man asked himself.

* * *

" _The people working coordinates should have put Genji's location on my map by now with satellite imagery."_ I thought to myself.

I turned on my watch and opened my map, a projection of Hanamura city went out of my watch and I looked at the place they marked. Comparing the distance between my area and Genji's, I was roughly five minutes away by motorcycle. I sped up hoping to make it three. My motorcycle was a blur moving down the road I expertly swerved between one car and the other avoiding any crashes. I make it to the scene marked on my map in two minutes. I run into the alleyway and turn around the corner with my first aid kit in hand to find absolutely nothing.

"Oh now if ain't that dandy, he's gone." I say to myself.

Looking around I see a massive pool of blood on the pavement and little puddles of blood almost as if making a trail.

" _If I follow these I should find out who and where they took Genji!"_ I thought to myself.

I keep my hand on the peacekeeper in case I find any trouble, but it's usually trouble finding me. I follow the trail, making a left here, a right there, a random loop de loop far over yonder. Until I finally reach the warehouse.

"Ah shit." I grimace, "That's a typical gang warehouse if I ever saw one."

Years of experience in a gang just to recognize one on sight, that's one useful skill I've got here. I sigh and make a report to Blackwatch.

"Mccree here, I've located Genji but he's currently in the hands of a local gang here." I report.

"Reyes here, there's a firefight going on in one of our recon buildings unfortunately we can't send you backup over."

Suddenly I hear yelling come from the warehouse,

"You Morons!" A deep voiced man yelled, "You know how the Shimada clan has suppressed us, do you want payback or not?"

I then proceed to hear screaming and the sound of fists hitting metal.

"Huh, there's a bunch of nutcases in here." I exclaim, "I probably can take this on by myself."

I make another report to tell Reyes about the change of plans.

" _Time to find a good vantage point, probably want to lower their numbers a bit before I come charging in."_

I notice a hole on the roof and set up camp there. I'm kneeling trying to see the maximum amount of people I can get in my line of sight. I note stacks of boxes for cover, positions of others, and see Genji in a cryostasis station.

"Oh, looks like they saved me the trouble of finding one of those." I exclaim.

I'm still on my knees, I count 30 people inside the warehouse, 15 stacks of boxes randomly scattered around I can use for cover, 12 shelves I can take advantage of, 6 crates I could probably utilize on the shelves, and 8 windows I can enter from. I wait for the perfect opportunity and 6 people enter my line of sight.

"Perfect." I mutter.

I shoot my peacekeeper a bullet at a time effectively dispatching every single one of them in the head.

"Bullseye."

"The hell was that"? Someone yelled.

"They're dead!" One person screamed out of terror.

"You idiots!" The deeper voiced man yelled, "Get to cover already!"

They're all scrambling to find cover and I manage to pick another 2 stragglers in the process.

"Eight down, twenty two to go." I start counting.

"I'm scared," One person whimpered.

"Don't worry you're safe if you stay with us, safety in numbers right"? Another person tried to reassure.

I almost burst out laughing, grouping up in this cluster fuck? What right fools they are. Easy prey.

Coincidentally they were standing right next to the shelves in the corner.

"Where is the fucker"? The menacing man asked quivering.

I unpin a grenade and start counting down, "5..., 4..., 3..., 2..., 1..." And throw it straight at the crate up high on the shelf in the corner.

I hear someone yell, "Get to cover!"

The group of six people in the corner relax, thinking they're safe because they're in "cover".

Oh they couldn't be any more wrong. The grenade explodes right at the crate as expected, the people in the corner are reassured when they see no one died. Hell they didn't even see the grenade blow up.

"Phew, we're safe." A person exhales in relief.

"See?" One said, "Safety in numbers."

"Don't relax yet dumb asses!" The menacing man yelled, "He's up top I'm sure of it, be careful!"

The group of people start shooting up top through the hole, hoping to hit someone. Unfortunately over the sound of gunfire they didn't hear the crate creaking and dropping down on them. I hear a giant CRASH, satisfied I start moving now that my position is known.

"Six down, another sixteen to go." I count down. Fortunately thanks to all the yelling I know their rough positions and I know the south side of the warehouse is pretty sparse on people. Time to claim my territory.

"Heh, this is charity with how easy it is." I brag, "Why'd they take up crime if they haven't even seen a single cowboy movie to learn the basics of a gunfight"?

I crash into the south side window and roll behind some crates. I hear some shooting to my right where I previously was.

"Delayed reaction time." I note to myself, none of them are true men of the battlefield.

I'm pretty sure there's a guy to the crate pile left to me based on the sounds I heard earlier. I throw a flashbang into the air and close my eyes.

"Shit!" The menacing man yelled, "Flashbang everybody close your eyes!"

After I hear the satisfying screeching I open my eyes and roll towards the crates. I spot the person crouched in the corner. The guy still has his eyes closed.

"Hi there." I say to him.

He looks at me and pisses his pants in fright. I dispatch of him cleanly in the head and put my back against the crates. I reload and think over my next course of action.

"He's at the crates far left south side!" A goon yelled.

I can feel the tension in the air and imagine the gang members tensed up, probably ready for another flash bang. I peek left side and only get a couple of shots at my end to reward my efforts.

" _Hm, what to do now_." I start to think.

I roll towards the shelves on the left side, I hear gunshot trailing behind me and one bullet grazes my shin.

"Just a flesh wound, no big deal." I mutter.

Thankfully I have the crates as cover against those in the north side of the warehouse. Only the members on the right side opposite me can see me now. I can imagine them attacking because I have no cover against a small number of them. I wait for them to make the first move. A couple seconds later I see two bold men stand up and aim at me. I flick my gun and hit the one on my left side cleanly through the head, I can see the blood leaving the second man's face. I shoot my second bullet and it hits the bullseye as well.

"That should be the last of them in this area." I say to myself.

Even if there's still one left on the lower right side of the warehouse they'll definitely play safe seeing as two of their comrades were taken care of in an instant.

" _I should take the high ground they won't expect it."_ I think to myself.

I start climbing up the shelf as quietly as possible. A deadly silence fills the air. No one on the other side dares to make a move. I peek my head over the top of the shelf and see all of them spread out on the north side of the building.

" _That's the remaining thirteen."_

I stand on the shelf and get into position for some fast shooting.

Someone yells "He's up there!"

I'm feeling pretty cocky so I say something to throw them off.

"It's high noon!" I yelled.

"The fuck"? Someone yelled in the back, "It's the middle of the night!"

My first bullet pierces his head right after he says that, my second hits the head of the guy next to him. I receive a shot in the arm but this doesn't stop my spree. My third, fourth, fifth, and sixth bullet hit the rest of the people on the northern left side. I would reload **if** this was a normal gun. Unfortunately for the gang this gun was custom made by Torbjörn. He installed a battery and circuit that generates lasers inside of my gun. I push a button on the bottom of the handle and my gun starts shooting lasers twice as fast and twice as deadly. In a few seconds six more people are shot in the head, fortunately for them it was a very clean death with lasers instead of metal entering their heads. The only remaining person is the menacing person, who doesn't look so menacing anymore.

"G-g-g-get b-b-back," He stuttered, "Don't you care about what happens to Genji?"

Oh you're kidding me, he just so happens to guess my motif, if it weren't for this guys insane luck I would have shot him already. The not so menacing man points his gun towards the cryostasis station.

"Drop your gun now!"

Reluctantly I drop my gun right next to my feet.

He laughs, "Oh have the tables turned, of course everyone must grovel at my great being."

I think I'm getting sick.

He points his gun at me, "Do me a favor and die you filthy piece of shit!"

I prepare to roll when I see light blue cubes and a massive gate appear behind him.

" _Oh my guardian angel is here"_ I can't help but admire the scene.

Scared of the sound of teleportation the not so menacing man turns around and gets a tranquilizer to the face.

Her voice as refreshing as a spring breeze spoke, "The doctor is in." In a light German accent.

"Heh, took you long enough M'lady" Tipping my hat smiling.

"I believed required a connoisseur of the medical sciences, not a zoo keeper." Mercy replied annoyed.

"Sorry madam, but you took care of him before I could and I offer my thanks."

"You can keep them, thank you very much." She replied dryly, "I believe we have the more important matter of saving a life."

 **AU: I'm sorry I had too.**


End file.
